


Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo: Sally Donovan and Mycroft Holmes

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen, Sherlock gets hurt, demon attack, sally is an ex demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Mycroft. Sir.” Sally gave an apologetic smile as 5 pairs of eyes watched her. Her heart skipped a beat when she met Mycroft’s gaze, seeing the hint of displeasure in it for interrupting his meeting.“It’s your brother, Sir. He- You need to come.”





	Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo: Sally Donovan and Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sherlock rarepair holiday bingo over on Tumblr. This is for the square 'Sally Donovan and Mycroft Holmes' and my goal is to fill a line of three.
> 
> You can find them here; http://sherlockrarepairs.tumblr.com/

“Mycroft. Sir.” Sally gave an apologetic smile as 5 pairs of eyes watched her. Her heart skipped a beat when she met Mycroft’s gaze, seeing the hint of displeasure in it for interrupting his meeting. 

 

“It’s your brother, Sir. He- You need to come.” She did her best to hide her worry from the other members in the room but something must have shown cause the mild irritation was now replaced with worry. Mycroft shared a look with his assistant Anthea and she gave a small nod, stepping forward and addressing the members in the room.

 

“Gentleman, would you please excuse Mister Holmes? Any concerns and questions you have you can direct at me.”

 

“But what about the Grimlong affaire?!”

 

“Mister Holmes will discuss this as soon as he’s able too, Mister Drayer.” 

 

Sally pulled Mycroft with him the moment he’d stepped out of the room, away from prying ears. 

 

“What is the problem, Sallydria? What has he done now?”

 

“No time, Mycroft. We need to go right now before the Council finds out.” She transported them to a back alley not far from the Yard. Mycroft let out a hiss as he saw his brother laying on the ground, unconscious and covered with blood.”

 

“It’s not his.” Sally went forward, giving a nod to her boss as she crunched down. 

 

“Sherlock! Sally, what is all this?! Who’s he?!” Mycroft pointed at her boss and Sally noticed the tiny flinch it caused before Greg got a hold of himself again, holding Sherlock tightly in his arms. She placed an arm on Greg’s, giving him a reassuring smile before standing up and addressing Mycroft. 

 

“That’s my boss. My human boss.  DI Gregory Lestrade. He’s the man Sherlock had an interest in when he first arrived on Earth.”

 

“He knows?” Mycroft asked, eyes wide as Greg gave a short nod, focusing his eyes on Sherlock again and stroking away a stray curl from his forehead. 

 

“There was no other way, Mycroft.” Sally kept her voice low, looking at Greg and Sherlock as she spoke. She was still razzled, the adrenaline from the fight keeping her body tense and her sense on high alarm. “ The  **Kugmud** came and we had no other choice but to act.”

 

“How did they get here? The Portal is supposed to be shut and protected.”

 

“I don’t know. It's the first thing I’m going to go find out once Sherlock is safe.” Sally’s eyes flashed golden. “They had a mission, Mycroft. Once they had a feather they left. That’s not normal Kugmud behavior. Sherlock did kill one of them, it’s why he’s covered in blood. I already disposed of the body.”

 

“Are you certain he’s gone?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow when Sally let out a huff, a sliver of irritation in her voice when she answered. 

 

“Though my demon days are long over, I can still dispose of a body.” 

 

“Just wanted to make sure, Sallydria. You know I do not question your capabilities.” Mycroft gave a small smile and Sally returned it before they got serious again. Greg was watching her with wide eyes and she came closer, holding up her hands when his body tensed. 

 

“I’ve been an ex-demon for a long time, Greg. Longer than you’re alive. I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but I would never hurt you, or Sherlock.” Sally waited, only lowering her hands when Greg let out a deep breath, his shoulders sagging. He looked exhausted, clutching Sherlock like a lifeline. 

 

“He killed a demon?” Mycroft cut through the silence,  looking down at his brother, his eyes dark grey as they stopped on Greg. Greg swallowed, looking at Sally before speaking, his voice thick with concern. 

 

“He was protecting me.” Greg looked down, stroking Sherlock’s pale cheek. “ That - that  _ thing  _ came at me and I- I froze and Sherlock. Suddenly he was there, a bright purple light and then-” Greg stopped, fingers shaking as he went through Sherlock’s curls, not caring that his clothes were being soaked with demon blood and snow. “Will he be okay? Please tell me you can help him? Sally, is he-” 

 

Sally crunched down next to her boss, touching Sherlock’s forehead and briefly closing her eyes. She felt a connection as soon as she touched Sherlock, not able to stop a smile as she noticed the mix of frustration, impatience and worry in the connection. She opened her eyes, giving a reassuring smile as she answered. 

 

“He’s okay, Lestrade. It will take some time to get him out of this state but he’s still in there. Don’t worry, we’ll get him back.” She looked behind here, giving Mycroft a look. The man would never admit it but he was worried for his brother, probably already thinking up a plan to make whoever was responsible pay. 

 

“We need to move him. A hurt Angel draws attention.” 

 

Sally nodded, reaching out her hands to Sherlock but Greg held onto him tightly, panic in his voice when he spoke up. 

 

“Where are you taking him?! I’m not letting you go without me. This is my fault, I need to help. Sally, please.” 

 

“Mycroft.” Sally whispered, not able to keep her eyes of Sherlock and Greg. Mycroft placed a hand on her shoulder and relief washed over her as she felt the acceptance and warmth in Mycroft’s touch. 

 

“Take him to the Mansion, both of them. Lady Hudson will be there.” Mycroft’s gaze stayed on Greg and Sherlock for a moment and Greg looked up, gratitude in his eyes as he gave a nod. Sally got up as Mycroft turned away, taking his arm before he could transport away. 

 

“What about you, Mycroft? The council-”

 

“I’ll handle them. I’ve dealt with tougher opponents remember.” He gave a soft smile, touching her elbow but Sally could detect the tension he was hiding. Still, she knew him better then to voice her concerns so she just gave him nod, taking his hand for a brief moment before turning back to Greg and Sherlock. She couldn’t help Mycroft with the Council but she could be useful to her friends. 

 

“Come on boss, let’s get out of here.” She tapped Greg on the shoulder, helping the man up as he carried Sherlock in his arms. She looked behind her, meeting Mycroft’s gaze. 

 

“I’ll keep you updated. Is Molly-”

 

“Mollydoria has been informed, she’ll be waiting. Stay with them till you hear from Anthea.”

 

“Mycroft!” Sally protested but Mycroft cut her off with a look.

 

“I need you to take care of my brother, Sallydria. Please.” 

 

“Okay. I will. Be careful, Mycroft. Something about this whole affair seems off.” Mycroft nodded, his mind already on what he had to do and a second later he was gone, leaving a glimmer of silver in his wake. 

 

“Ready?” Sally asked Greg, seeing the worry in the man’s eyes as she placed her hands on his arms. He nodded and Sally have a reassuring smile before transporting them away from the ally. 

 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Sally was a demon who somehow crossed paths with Mycroft on a mission and she changed her ways. 
> 
> This was a challenge for me, I've not written Mycroft and Sally as the focus of a fic before so let me know what you think of them.


End file.
